Matt's love song )
by Kazumi 93
Summary: im not very good at thes things so forgive me. Matt is at one of his gigs and is hopeing to sparke alittle romace it starts of as a teen the swiches into a lemon. *enjoy*
1. the song that started it all!

**Matt's love song!**

_It was 8:55pm tokyo music hall. Hey matt 5 minits till show time. I could care less about the time. All I wanted to see was a pair of gade green eyes,and flowing black hair. Kazumi shizu..(sigh) the day I hear that beautiful voice. It was like magic even a glance from her eyes was enugh to take my breath away. Her tan skin like carmal on an apple. Kazumi my song bird. That captured my heart without effert. I hope she showed up tonight. I just hpoe that song im going to sing will make her realies what she means to me. "Here matt drink some water. You need to keep you vocal cords moist." The stage crew lady said. With a smile __. " oh thank you miss" I said exeptting the liquid. " oh no biggie and my name is Jen Roku" she then walked away to boss another crew member around. I giggled befor my dad showed up. " ok sun its show time." He said all dramadicly spearit fingers and all. As I walker on stage the crowed went nuts. All the gruppis screaming and chanting. While the boyfriends wish they were me. As I looked around I finally saw her. Her black hair pulled in a spiky ponietail. She was even wereing a I kill you rushin style with a plad school girl mine skirt. "hey Jen spot light therd row twelth seat." When the light beam shined no her. The look on her face was priceless and the best part was I put it there. " there is a speshal person in the crowd tonight. Kazumi shizu I writen this song for you I hope you like it. For every last word I mean from the botum of my heart." _

"_The moment she started _

_to sing is when everything_

_changed. Mommy and dady_

_beat and made her cry._

_This beautiful angle_

_With her broken wings._

_Is the reson why I sing."_

" _Beautiful angle dry _

_your tears there_

_is nothing to_

_be afrade of here._

_I will fix your broken_

_Wings. So you can be_

_What you were ment_

_To be."_

" _Beautiful song bird _

_sing and dance_

_grace the room _

_with your voice _

_and your hands."_

" _the song in her_

_Soul is sad_

_Indeed. This is_

_The reson we were _

_ment to be."_

" _beautiful song bird _

_cant you see you_

_mean the world _

_to me. So alow me_

_so say I love you_

_so why cant you _

_love me."_

_The crowd cheard and screamd. The only thing I was focusd on was the teard slideing down her face with a warm smile._


	2. his and her song

**Matt's love song!**

**"_The moment she started _**

**_to sing is when everything_**

**_changed. Mommy and dady_**

**_beat and made her cry._**

**_This beautiful angle_**

**_With her broken wings._**

**_Is the reson why I sing."_**

**" _Beautiful angle dry _**

**_your tears there_**

**_is nothing to_**

**_be afrade of here._**

**_I will fix your broken_**

**_Wings. So you can be_**

**_What you were ment_**

**_To be."_**

**" _Beautiful song bird _**

**_sing and dance_**

**_grace the room _**

**_with your voice _**

**_and your hands."_**

**" _the song in her_**

**_Soul is sad_**

**_Indeed. This is_**

**_The reson we were _**

**_ment to be."_**

**" _beautiful song bird _**

**_cant you see you_**

**_mean the world _**

**_to me. So alow me_**

**_so say I love you_**

**_so why cant you _**

**_love me."_**

**_The crowd cheard and screamd. The only thing I was focusd on was the teard slideing down her face with a warm smile. _**

**_(so now what do you think will happen between them?)_**

**_*his and her song!*_**

**_I disided to walk home that night. the silent streets of uptown tokyo. was plesent and still. that was untill i herd something from one of the ally ways._**

**_*Boy with a secrit look at me_**

**_the song that you sung_**

**_spoke to me.*_**

**_*beautiful song bird sanser me_**

**_why is it hared for me to breath.*_**

**_*boy with a secrit _**

**_why did you chooes me._**

**_all i do is sing and dance.*_**

**_i did not sing in fact i graved her and pulled her close. Kazumi i love you because i never meet any one like you. she looked at me with heart brakeing eyes._**

**_Kazumi i dont want my life to be a solow anymore. in fact i want it to be a duet. _**

**_I want it to be with you. _**

**_"Matt"..._**

**_the space between our faces got smaller and smaller. we were hezatent ant first but when our lips tuched._**

**_a fire ignited inside my soul. the summer night in the city did not matter to us. all we wanted was the loveing embrace of one another. when we parted i rested my forhead to hers. her jade green eye stares into my blue ones full of love and that same smile from the show._**

**_"matt i...i love you"_**

**_"I love you too Kazumi"_**


	3. kicked out cuz i sing

_**the space between our faces got smaller and smaller. we were hezatent ant first but when our lips tuched.**_

_**a fire ignited inside my soul. the summer night in the city did not matter to us. all we wanted was the loveing embrace of one another. when we parted i rested my forhead to hers. her jade green eye stares into my blue ones full of love and that same smile from the show.**_

_**"matt i...i love you"**_

_**"I love you too Kazumi"**_

_**(Awwwwwww Matt is so sweet don't you think.**_

_***Kicked out cuz I can sing***_

_I walked her home that night. She was telling me about what her parents would do if they ever found out. Kazumi was sad that the night had to end. She looked at me with those heart brakeing eyes._

"_hey you will see me soon." I said calmly._

"_Matt… good nigh and be safe." She side sadness in her voice. I kissed her one last time befor heading home._

"_I love you Kazumi sweet dreams."_

"_I love you too and you as well."_

_I walked home with a smile on my face. If only the same were for kazumi._

_(kazumi's POV)_

_Arfter Matt left I walked quitly inside._

_When I shut the door the lights came on._

"_so were did you go yung lady." My mother said in an angery tone._

" _I whent with some friends to go see a consert." I said in fear._

_(SLAP!) _

" _HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU SINGING AND DANCING. OUR THE DEVILS WORK."_

_My mother punched,kicked,clawed me as I begged her to stop._

"_YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY YOU EVEN HAVE A MOTHER AND FOTHER THAT WANT YOU TO BE SAFE." She yelled._

" _HOW IS BEATING ME BLACK AN BLUE SUPOED TO KEEP ME SAFE" I yelled with tears in my eyes._

_(SLAP)_

" _YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she yelled as she began beating me till I spat blood._

" _Now you lay there and think about what you have done."_

_Tears slid down my face as my mother left me on the cold floor blood spilling from my mouth._

" _Matt… help me…" I cryed._

_*next morning*_

_I snuck out for school before my dad could beat me senseless._

_(Matt's POV)_

_I was drooping TK off when I saw Kazumi._

_Scratches on her cheek, bruise up and down both arms and legs. I ran to her and held her. " Kazumi who did this to you? Whoever it was there going to pay." I said now pissed._

_The next thing she did shocked me. Kazumi just pushed me away and just walked away. "Kazumi…" is all I could say._

"_so they did it again huh. They let her have it this time."_

"_Tk who did this to my song bird!"_

"_her mother and father. Mom has been trying to help Kazumi for awhile now. No matter what we do we cant seem to help her." TK now sad and look at Kazumi._

"_Matt Kazumi needs help and by the looks of it. She needs it ASAP." TK had thin you better help her or ill kick you ass look._

_*after school*_

_(Kazumi's POV)_

_I walked in the door to find my bags in the living room._

_Mother and father stood there and looked at me._

"_YOU HAVE DIOBAYED US FOR THE LAST TIME." My mother yelled._

"_YOU NO LONGER LIVE HEAR. AS FAR A WE ARE CUNSERND WE HAVE NO CHILDREN." My father yelled as he pushed me out the door and threw my bags at me._

_The door slammed and I was left outside all alone. Tears streamed down my face as I walked away._

_I walked to the music hall to fined Matt. Getting ready to rehears._

_(Her parent are so mean. Anyways tell me what ya think.)_


	4. hey

**Matt's love song!**

_hey reader _

_i cant update for a while so plez bare with me cuz my driverst test is in a cubal of days then im all your._

_im so sorry!_

_:(_


End file.
